


Мой Темный друг

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), Lubava21



Category: Good Omens (TV), Nochnoy Dozor | Watch Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Антон прилетает в Лондон, чтобы забрать древнюю книгу заклинаний. Как обычно, все идет не по плану.
Relationships: Anton Gorodetsky/Zavulon, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Мой Темный друг

**Author's Note:**

> АU для Дозоров: события происходят до «Шестого Дозора», Антон — Высший; Дозорное АU для «Благих знамений»: персонажи — Темные и Светлые Иные. С учетом «Шестого Дозора», намеки на инцест.

Встреча была назначена на полдень, но Антон не спешил. Самолет опоздал почти на два часа, и нестись сломя голову не имело никакого смысла. Да и настроение было отвратительным. К тому же в Лондоне Антон был впервые, и хотелось хоть немного насладиться легендарным городом, а заодно отвлечься от невеселых мыслей. Конечно, можно было устроить себе экскурсию и после встречи, но все же знают: как только в руки попал древний артефакт, можно забыть о спокойном отдыхе. 

Антон взял такси, назвал адрес и попросил везти его так, чтобы можно было заодно посмотреть на достопримечательности. Водитель проворчал, что только в пробках простоят, но заказ принял, даже вмешательства не потребовалось. Из окна такси Лондон очень походил на Москву. Да и, наверное, на любой мегаполис. Разве что движение было правосторонним. Иногда попадались знаменитые двухэтажные автобусы, но в остальном город как город. Из-за домов маячили небоскребы, напоминая о Москва-сити. И да, водитель оказался прав, в пробку они все же встали, да в такую, что смотреть на Биг-Бен расхотелось.

В итоге на место Антон прибыл уже под вечер. Встреча должна была состояться в книжном магазине, что не удивительно, ведь Антон прилетел в Лондон за книгой. Очень старой и ценной книгой заклинаний. На двери красовалась табличка «зарыто», но дверь не была заперта ни в Сумраке, ни в обычном мире. На магазине лежали легкие отпугивающие чары. Не настолько сильные, чтобы потенциальный покупатель прошел мимо, но внутри ему будет чудиться запах плесени и пыли, и покупать что-то совсем не захочется. Странно для книжного магазина. 

Антон толкнул дверь и вошел внутрь. Как он и ожидал, покупателей не оказалось, но хозяин явно был не один. Из задней комнаты доносились голоса, и разговор шел на повышенных тонах.

— Как ты мог?! Нет, как тебе вообще в голову такое могло прийти?! — восклицал один собеседник. — Продать книгу!

— Потому что это книжный магазин! — отвечал другой. — Он создан для того, чтобы продавать книги!

— Но я _не_ продаю книги!

— Тогда какого черта ты открыл магазин, а не гребаную библиотеку?!

В ответ послышалось невнятное бормотание, видимо, собеседник не знал, что ответить.

— Да ладно тебе, ангел, — в голосе говорившего прорезались виноватые нотки. — Одной больше, одно меньше. Хочешь, завтра я принесу тебе десять книг?

— Это не поможет, Кроули! Именно эту книгу должен забрать дозорный из Москвы! Кстати, еще днем.

— Может, он вообще не приедет?

Антон понял, что самое время ему появиться. Он кашлянул и постучал о дверной косяк.

— Я, наверное, должен извиниться за опоздание, — начал он, входя в комнату. — Антон Городецкий, Ночной Дозор Москвы. Это прибыл за книгой. Самолет задержался, а потом пробки...

На него уставились двое. Светлый первого уровня — мужчина неопределенного возраста, как впрочем большинство старых Иных, с белоснежными волосами. Одет он был старомодно и выглядел как истинный английский джентльмен. Темный — тоже первого уровня — выглядел как темный. Ярко-рыжий, в черном с ног до головы, обтягивающие брюки, кожаная обувь. 

Светлый натянуто улыбнулся. По его ауре промелькнул огонек паники, но быстро погас.

— Эм, да... Добрый день... вечер. Я ждал вас раньше. Хотите чаю?

— Я бы предпочел сначала забрать книгу, — сказал Антон, понимая, что вряд ли это удастся так просто.

— Книга, — печально произнес Светлый. — Да, книга... Видите ли, вышла небольшая заминка...

— Книги нет, — закончил за него Темный.

— Как вы понимаете, это книжный магазин, — продолжил Светлый. — И сегодня именно эту книгу купили. По ошибке.

Почему-то Антон не удивился. С магическими предметами часто происходили такие события, что закрадывались мысли, а не наделил ли их Сумрак разумом. Поэтому Антон не стал возмущаться, а начал сразу искать решение проблемы. 

— Ну, если по ошибке, ее можно вернуть, — предположил он. 

— Вернуть! — воскликнул Светлый, словно такая мысль даже не приходила ему в голову. — Конечно, мы ее вернем, передадим в руки представителя Московского Дозора — и никаких претензий.

— Никаких, — согласился Антон. — Я же прекрасно понимаю, что неожиданности случаются, особенно когда речь идет о древнем артефакте. Я только позвоню своему начальнику, скажу, что придется задержаться.

— Нет! — Светлый шагнул вперед и удержал руку Антона, которой тот хотел вытащить телефон. — А мы можем обойтись без начальства? Шеф меня за такое по головке не погладит. Потерять артефакт! Придется заполнять кучу бумажек. Еще и объяснять, что здесь делал Кроули.

— А что он делал? Я думал, это наблюдатель от Темных, — удивился Антон.

— Эм... нет, — Светлый смутился. — Он просто зашел выпить чаю. И попутно продал древнюю могущественную книгу заклинаний, подготовленную для передачи в Дозор Москвы!

Темный съежился и выдал что-то нечленораздельное. Антон начал подозревать, что этих двоих связывают не только рабочие отношение, но высказывать вслух свои наблюдения не стал. Не за тем он сюда пришел, да и не ему судить Светлого.

***  
Расположились в задней комнате, которая не особо отличалась от основного зала. Книги, книги, книги. Разве что здесь они были в основном магические, а в зале обычные старинные.

Антон согласился на чай и теперь пил, наверное, десятую чашку. Не потому, что чай был таким вкусным, просто чашка вмещала пару глотков. Азирафаэль — Светлый, первый уровень, Ночной Дозор Лондона — сделал себе какао, но так к нему и не притронулся. Кроули — Энтони Джей Кроули, Темный, Дневной Дозор Лондона — не стесняясь плеснул себе виски. И чем дольше они сидели, тем больше Антону хотелось последовать его примеру. 

Книга не находилась. Не помогали ни карты, ни кристаллы, ни поисковые заклинания, ни просчет вероятностных линий. Книга словно в Сумрак провалилась. 

— Вспоминай, Кроули, — ворчал Азирафаэль, вертя в руках артефакт, больше всего напоминавший гадальный шар. — Как выглядел тот человек, которому ты впарил книгу? Это ведь был человек?

— Определенно.

— И?

— И все! Человек как человек. С обычной человеческой аурой. Я их не запоминаю!

— Мужчина или женщина?

— Мужчина.

— Осталась всего половина Лондона, — проворчал Антон.

— Взрослый и состоятельный, раз позволил себе весьма дорогую книгу.

— Окей, четверть. Может быть, все же обратимся к начальству? Должны же быть в Дозоре маги, специализирующиеся на поиске. Да и артефакты посильнее.

— Этот самый сильный, — вздохнул Азирафаэль и потряс шаром. — А на поиске специализируюсь я. Но если вы настаиваете... Гавриил меня с потрохами съест. Фигурально выражаясь. 

Сквозь Сумрак имя Гэбриэл превратилось в «Гавриил», но Антон не успел удивиться.

— Я не настаиваю, — поморщился он. — Я просто хочу получить книгу и не оправдываться перед своим начальством, почему я провел в Лондоне не день, как полагалось, а неделю.

— Ведьма! — вдруг воскликнул Кроули. — Я знаю, кто нам поможет: ведьма! 

— Не думаю, что она найдет то, что не смог я, — засомневался Азирафаэль.

— У ведьм свои методы. А упустить такой шанс было бы глупо. К тому же, если узнают, что в рабочее время я ошиваюсь у тебя, меня тоже сожрут. И не фигурально. 

— Хорошо, — сдался Азирафаэль. — Но я продолжу поиски своими методами.

Кроули резво соскочил с дивана, парой пассов привел себя в трезвый вид и хлопнул в ладоши.

— Что ж! Придется прокатиться за город. Антон, ты не боишься прогулки наедине с Темным?

— Я привык, — буркнул Антон.

— На вашем месте, я бы опасался не самого Темного, а методов его вождения, — заметил Азирафаэль.

— К такому я тоже привык.

***  
Идея ехать непонятно куда с малознакомым Темным не была очень хорошей, однако Антон совсем не чувствовал в ауре Кроули враждебности. Либо тот ее очень хорошо прятал, либо и правда никакого подвоха не было. К тому же дружба со Светлым подкупала. 

Машина, на которую указал Кроули, оказалась раритетным Бентли, заговоренным от колес до крыши. Подобных машин Антон видел немало, но чаще Иные старались поддерживать более современный внешний вид, а старина проступала только в Сумраке. Впрочем, на улицах Лондона Бентли смотрелся вполне органично. 

Кроули вдавил педаль газа в пол, и Антона вжало в сиденье. К горлу подступила тошнота. А он думал, что Семен лихачит. Кроули гнал на полном ходу, обгоняя машины и объезжая пешеходов. Выглядел он при этом крайне недовольным, словно это на его личную трассу внезапно вырулил поток автомобилей, а вдобавок к ним люди все время рвались перейти дорогу. 

Антон кашлянул. Ехать в тишине было неловко. Мелькнула мысль поговорить о книге или о ведьме, к которой они направлялись, но Антона больше интересовало другое.

— Давно вы знакомы с Азирафаэлем? — спросил он.

— С сотворения мира, — задумчиво ответил Кроули, потом встрепенулся и пояснил: — Примерно с десятого века. Британия тогда только зарождалась как страна. Он был рыцарем в сияющих доспехах, а я все время провоцировал его. 

— Удачно?

— Первые четыреста лет — нет. А потом я нашел его слабое место. 

— И каково это Темному дружить со Светлым? — поинтересовался Антон. 

— Я бы не назвал это дружбой, — смутился Кроули. — Мы просто общаемся. Очень давно общаемся.

— Ты называл его ангелом.

— О, это еще с давних времен, — махнул рукой Кроули. — Из средневековья. Все Светлые были ангелами, а Темные демонами. 

— И за десять веков вы ссорились?

— Буквально сегодня утром.

— И как вы миритесь?

Кроули пожал плечами.

— Зову его в ресторан, — Кроули запнулся. — Ну то есть… Он любит вкусную еду, я люблю хорошее вино. Можно, конечно, и дома посидеть, но в ресторане более… м-м-м… атмосферно, что ли. Ты же не будешь вносить это в отчет?

— Нет, — заверил его Антон. — Я интересуюсь скорее из личных целей. Просто у меня тоже есть… друг. Темный. Мы разругались прямо перед этой командировкой. И я не уверен, что улететь в Лондон было хорошей идеей. 

— Помиритесь, — воодушевил его Кроули. — Не завтра, так через год. Не через год, так через десять. Вы же Иные. Время не властно над вами. 

Антон натянуто улыбнулся. Ждать десять лет ему не хотелось. А для Кроули, похоже, это было нормой жизни.

***  
Дом ведьмы выглядел так, как и полагалось дому современной ведьмы — обычно. Небольшой коттедж, утопающий в зелени, стоящий на отшибе деревни. Кроули припарковался у невысокой изгороди и, выйдя из машины, шагнул прямо на газон. Секунду спустя он зашипел и отпрыгнул на дорожку.

— Жжется, — пожаловался он. 

Антон ничего не почувствовал, то ли стоял где положено, то ли чары действовали только на Темных. По дорожке они дошли до дома. Кроули ударил молоточком в дверь. 

— Надеюсь, она нас примет, — пробормотал он, потом посмотрел на Антона и пояснил: — В нашу первую встречу я сбил ее на Бентли. Случайно, разумеется. Машина хоть и заговоренная, но на Иных дает сбой. Анафема тогда была не инициированной, но все же Иной. Рука у нее потом полгода заживала. И колдовать плохо получалось. Я говорил, что это от неопытности, но она, конечно, списывала все на остатки моей магии. 

Дверь отворилась, и на пороге показалась молодая девушка, потенциально сильная ведьма, возможно, даже вне категории, но сейчас у нее был уверенный третий уровень. Она глянула на Кроули, явно хотела сказать что-то неприятное, но заметила Антона и улыбнулась.

— Мистер Кроули! Вы приехали вернуть бабушкину книгу?

— Я по личному делу, — быстро ответил Кроули. — Не связанному с делами Дозоров. Вернее связанному, но я тут неофициально. Поговорим внутри?

Девушка вздохнула и махнула рукой, приглашая войти. Она усадила Кроули и Антона на диван, а сама отправилась в кухню. Вернувшись через пару минут, она принесла большой поднос с чашками.

— Черный чай без сахара, — сказала она, обращаясь к Антону. — Если вы не возражаете, я добавлю немного бергамота.

Антон только кивнул. Он вообще не намеревался снова распивать чаи, но, если уж предложили, отказываться было невежливо. Тем более чай в чашке напоминал чай — черный, крепкий, никакого молока. 

— Мне виски, — попросил Кроули.

— К чаю лучше подойдет ром.

— Мне без чая, — буркнул Кроули.

— Что случилось? — наконец поинтересовалась девушка. 

— С чего бы начать, — задумался Кроули.

— С того, что представить твоего спутника. Я вижу, что он Светлый и не местный. Откуда-то с востока.

— Россия, — кивнул Антон. — Московский Дозор. Антон Городецкий.

— Можете звать меня Анафема.

— Вы очень молоды — и уже имеете сумеречное имя?

— Это обычное имя.

Антон прикусил язык, перевел взгляд на Кроули, и тот поведал проблему:

— Мистер Городецкий прибыл в Лондон за книгой. Древней книгой заклинаний, которую Ночной Дозор Лондона обязался передать в Ночной Дозор Москвы. Но случилась неприятность. Книга пропала.

— Каким образом?

— Я ее продал.

— Мне не стоит удивляться, но я удивлена. Как так вышло?

— Она лежала прямо посреди зала, — начал Кроули. — А этот тип явно ничего не собирался покупать. Я решил проверить, смогу ли его уболтать. Смог. Он купил книгу, а потом оказалось, что ее подготовили для передачи Светлым Москвы. Вот скажи, зачем важную книгу оставлять на самом видном месте в магазине?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я помогла тебе найти книгу, — догадалась Анафема.

Кроули кивнул.

— И в обмен я получу…

Кроули закатил глаза.

— Любую книгу из магазина Азирафаэля. Временно. Почитать, переписать…

— Как ты его уговоришь? Он никогда в жизни ничего не отдаст, даже временно.

— Это уже не твои проблемы, — заявил Кроули. — Книга за книгу.

— И бабушкину книгу предсказаний.

— Да не могу я тебе ее отдать! — взвился Кроули. — Она в ведомстве Дневного Дозора.

— Я писала запрос.

— И он рассматривается, но это долгий процесс. Бюрократия есть и у Иных. Порой мне кажется, что у них ее даже больше, чем у людей. Так ты нам поможешь?

— Я сама выберу книгу, и она будет у меня так долго, как я захочу.

— Идет! — воскликнул Кроули, протягивая руку.

Анафема легко ее пожала и сделала серьезное лицо.

— Мне нужен шар…

***  
Анафема уже несколько часов корпела над магическими артефактами. Антон чувствовал дежавю. Именно это с ним происходило пару часов назад, когда Азирафаэль не мог найти книгу. Анафема использовала весь ведьмовской арсенал: хрустальный шар, коренья и листья, свечи. Какое-то время она просто сидела, замерев и глядя в никуда. 

За окном уже стемнело. Антон влил в себя столько чая, сколько за всю жизнь не пил, и теперь завидовал Кроули, который растянулся на диване с бутылкой рома.

— Меня снова выгонят на улицы, — бурчал он, не мигая глядя в потолок. — Ежедневные дежурства, какой кошмар. Мне этого хватило в пятнадцатом веке. Бродишь по улицам на пару с каким-нибудь оборотнем. А я стратег! Я интеллектуальный работник! Я, в конце концов, потенциальный Высший! Да, я дотягивал один раз и на пределе сил, но ведь было же!

Анафема наконец вышла из транса, покачала головой.

— Я не могу ее найти.

Кроули издал разочарованный стон. Анафема странно на него посмотрела и продолжила:

— Ты не понял: я не могу засечь книгу, а такого просто не может быть. Если только на нее не наложили мощные скрывающие чары. 

— На ней определенно не было чар, — заверил ее Кроули.

— Значит, чары на том, в чьих она руках.

— Нет…

Они уставились друг на друга, словно обменивались мыслями. Антон кашлянул.

— Кто-нибудь посвятит меня в происходящее?

— Избранный, — ответила Анафема, словно это все объясняло.

На самом деле, Антону действительно объясняло. Пусть не конкретную ситуацию, но в целом он понял, что происходит. Потому что когда-то сам участвовал в чем-то подобном, да и до сих пор участвует. Однако Кроули решил объяснить подробней.

— Пару лет назад Дозоры проводили совместную акцию. То есть началось-то все давно, одиннадцать лет назад, но в завершающую стадию вступить должно было только сейчас. Иной небывалой силы. 

— Нулевой, — сказал Антон.

Он не спрашивал, он знал.

— Да, — кивнул Кроули. — Решено было сделать его Темным, хотя для нулевых это не принципиально. Вы слышали о Мерлине?

Антон кивнул, решив умолчать о том, что встречался с ним лично.

— Новый Мерлин, — фыркнул Кроули. — Но кое-что пошло не так.

— Вы все испортили, — подсказала Анафема.

— Это как посмотреть, — поморщился Кроули. — Да, мы помешали инициации, но в итоге Инквизиция признала, что мы были правы, и сняла все обвинения.

— Так что случилось? — не понял Антон.

— Появление нулевого Темного привело бы к катастрофе, — сказал Кроули. — Большой войне. Не обычной войне людей, такие случались и раньше. Войне Иных и нарушению Великого Договора. Мы с Азирафаэлем посчитали, что это недопустимо, и вмешались. Мальчика не инициировали, а теперь он сам этого не хочет. Честно говоря, вообще не думал, что выйду из этой передряги живым, но, к счастью, вмешалась Инквизиция.

— Удивительно, что тебя вообще оставили в Дозоре, — заметила Анафема.

— Удивительно, что я остался, — огрызнулся Кроули. — У меня большой опыт, я умный, хитрый, крайне полезный Дозору. 

— Очень интересно, — вмешался Антон. — И честно говоря, знакомо, но вернемся к книге. Получается, она у мальчика? 

— Только он может экранировать все поисковые заклинания, — кивнула Анафема.

— А в чем проблема поехать к нему и попросить отдать книгу? 

— Проблема не в нем, — вздохнул Кроули. — Мальчик — обычный пацан; скорее всего, книга попала к нему случайно. Конечно, он ее отдаст. Я даже готов заплатить полную стоимость или что он там захочет. Велосипед? Подборку приключенческих книг? Проблема в его отце. Если он узнает, что я потерял книгу, а он узнает, конец и мне, и Азирафаэлю. Дозоры, хоть и оставили нас при себе, но мечтают повесить на нас какую-нибудь провинность. Лучше посерьезнее.

— И кто его отец? — спросил Антон, подозревая, что ответ ему не понравится.

— Глава Дневного Дозора Лондона, — ответил Кроули.

«Как банально», — единственное, что мог подумать Антон.

***  
Оказалось, дом мальчика находился совсем рядом с коттеджем Анафемы. Езды там было минут десять, а на той скорости, что гнал Кроули, и того пять. 

— Вообще забавная история, — рассказывал Кроули. — Я курировал проект со стороны Темных. Одиннадцать лет подталкивал мальчика к Тьме, а потом выяснилось, что в роддоме случилась путаница и я наблюдал не за тем ребенком. Нет, он тоже довольно сильный Темный Иной, потенциально второй-первый уровень, но все же не абсолютный. Когда спохватились, было уже поздно. Настоящий абсолютный не захотел инициации. Я, конечно, приложил к этому руку, но, думаю, дело все же в воспитании. Какой же тогда разразился скандал! Инквизиция почти полгода разгребала взаимные претензии. 

В кармане Кроили зазвонил телефон, и он отвлекся от рассказа, включил громкую связь.

— Кроули! — послышался голос Азирафаэля. — Я знаю, где книга! 

— Очень вовремя, — буркнул Кроули. — Мы уже тоже.

— Я заглянул в «Пророчества Агнессы Псих». В ней действительно есть ответы на все вопросы! Только нужно поискать, но это я умею, — в голосе Азирафаэля послышалась гордость.

— Кстати об этом. Я должен был вернуть книгу Анафеме еще пару месяцев назад. Ты взял ее почитать на несколько дней, и до сих пор она у тебя. Ты же понимаешь, что, если Анафема отправит официальный запрос, мне не поздоровится.

— О, она не отправит, — уверенно ответил Азирафаэль. — Я просчитал вероятности. Еще недельку я могу спокойно читать пророчества.

Кроули возмущенно фыркнул.

— Недельку?! Ангел, ты с ума сошел?

— Речь не об этом, — увильнул Азирафаэль. — Где ты сейчас?

— Еду к Адаму.

— Без меня?! Кроули, не вздумай, там наверняка будет его отец!

— Что, ангел? — Кроули вжал газ в пол до предела. — Ты пропадаешь. Наверное, сигнал слабый. Я позвоню, как все решится!

Кроули бросил трубку. 

— Не стоит ему тут появляться, — сказал он. — Тем более встречаться с _ним_. 

— Ты заботишься о нем, — заметил Антон.

— Разумеется. В смысле, я забочусь о себе. Появление Светлого может вызвать много вопросов. 

Антон хотел сказать, что он вот Светлый, еще и из Дозора другой страны, но решил не смущать Кроули. Тот действительно беспокоился об Азирафаэле. Светлые считают, что Темных заботят только они сами. Выходит, это не всегда так. 

Они вырулили на узкую улочку небольшого городка. По сравнению с Лондоном это была просто деревня. Кроули вдруг дернулся, и Бентли влетел прямо на газон.

— Поздно, — прошептал Кроули. — _Он_ здесь.

В окнах первого этажа горел свет. Антон не чувствовал ничего особенного. Он последовал за Кроули, который уже вышел из машины и направился к дому. Дом был обычный, ничего общего с квартирой Антона в Москве, окутанной плотной паутиной заклинаний. Присутствие Иного Антон почувствовал, но вряд ли это был мальчик.

Они прошли по аккуратной дорожке, вымощенной камнем. Кроули щелкнул пальцами, и входная дверь сама распахнулась. Кроули уверенно прошел внутрь, видимо, хорошо знал дом. В гостиной горел свет. На диване расположился мужчина в сером костюме. Антон сразу догадался, кто это — глава Дневного Дозора Лондона. Было в нем что-то такое, неуловимо напоминавшее главу московского Дозора. Власть. В руках он держал ту самую книгу, за которой явился Антон. 

Глава Дневного Дозора листал книгу, но смотрел не в нее, а на Кроули. Смотрел насмешливо, не оставляя сомнений в том, что знал абсолютно все.

— Кроули, дорогой, — голос был бархатным, глубоким, опасным. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Кроули облизал губы и напряженно сглотнул. 

— И почему с тобой Светлый? — глава Дневного Дозора Лондона внимательно глянул на Антона. — Светлый, которого я не знаю. Да еще и Высший. Я знаком со всеми Высшими Британии и с большинством в Европе.

Антон мог бы представиться, да и что ему до разборок внутри Лондонского Дневного Дозора. Он-то никому ничего не должен. Однако он испытывал симпатию к Кроули, а глава Дневного Дозора, наоборот, вызывал неприязнь. С первого взгляда видно — интриган каких поискать. А интригами Дозоров Антон был сыт по горло. Поэтому молчал, ожидая, что ответит Кроули. Тот медлил, похоже действительно растерялся. Или слишком боялся начальника.

— Я... да... эм... — Он откашлялся. — Я здесь, разумеется, по делу. Какому — сейчас объясню, но, конечно же, важному. А это... Это представитель Ночного Дозора. Но не нашего Дозора, в смысле не Лондонского. Он из Москвы.

— Из Москвы, — наигранно протянул глава Дневного Дозора. — И как же он здесь оказался?

— Ну... Эм...

Кроули открыл рот, но сказать ничего не успел. С тихим хлопком посреди комнаты открылся Светлый портал. Из него вышли двое. Один — представительный мужчина в строгом костюме — Высший Светлый. Другой — Азирафаэль, одетый в белоснежный костюм с бабочкой. Высший — то ли глава Ночного Дозора Лондона, то ли кто-то из руководителей, белозубо улыбался. Впрочем, недолго. Он наткнулся взглядом на Темного, и все веселье испарилось.

— Ты не сказал, что будет _он_ , — буркнул Высший Светлый. 

— Ожидал кого-то другого, Гавриил? — усмехнулся глава Темных. 

— Никого я не ждал, — огрызнулся Светлый. — Но если бы знал, что ты будешь лично, что случается крайне редко, отправил бы на ритуал Мишель. 

Теперь уже Темный перестал ухмыляться, а его рука непроизвольно метнулась к колену, на секунду губы исказились, словно от боли. Наверное, когда-то ему крепко досталось от этой Мишель. Впрочем, Темный быстро взял себя в руки.

— О каком ритуале идет речь?

— А разве ты не в курсе?

— Поверхностно. Кроули как раз собирался рассказать детали. Кроули?

— Да. Именно. Итак... 

И снова ему не дали закончить. Азирафаэль шагнул вперед и откашлялся. 

— Позвольте мне. Думаю, я смогу донести суть дела быстрее и без лишней шелухи. Кроули порой бывает словоохотлив. 

Кроули состроил обиженную гримасу, но уступил место в центре комнаты.

— Это мистер Городецкий из Ночного Дозора Москвы — специалист по нулевым волшебникам.

Все удивленно охнули, включая Кроули и самого Антона. Хотя да. Столько лет прожив рядом с нулевой волшебницей, наверное, он может считать себя специалистом. По крайней мере, б _о_ льшим, чем любой ныне живущий Иной.

— Мистер Городецкий прибыл в Лондон за книгой, которую Ночной Дозор Лондона обязался передать Ночному Дозору Москвы, — продолжил Азирафаэль. — Вот за этой книгой. И я подумал, почему бы не попросить его разобраться в нашей деликатной проблеме. 

— Мой сын не хочет становиться Иным, — высказал проблему вслух глава Дневного Дозора. 

— В книге есть несколько заклинаний правды и видения будущего. А мистер Городецкий любезно согласился помочь нам их проверить на потенциальном нулевом. Стоит ли вообще его инициировать, или это обернется большим злом. 

Последняя фраза была произнесена таким тоном, что всем стало очевидно: Азирафаэль уверен в последнем и собирается доказать это присутствующим. Антон сглотнул. В принципе, посмотреть будущее он может, что в этом такого? Но на душе все равно было неспокойно.

***  
Мальчик сонно тер глаза. Обычный мальчишка одиннадцати лет, чуть младше Надюшки. Почти как Егор, когда они только познакомились. Мальчишка был удивительно похож на них обоих. Не внешне и даже не аурой. Чем-то невидимым. Наверное, Антон и правда специалист.

— Вы пришли меня убить? — спросил мальчишка.

Антон поперхнулся заготовленной фразой.

— С чего ты взял?

— Ну, им, — он кивнул в сторону глав Дозоров, — не понравилось, что я не сделал, как они хотели. 

— Меня попросили поговорить с тобой, — сказал Антон. — Твой отец и другие…

— Он мне не отец, — перебил его мальчишка. 

— По крови — отец.

— Кровь ничего не значит.

Антон вздрогнул. Эти слова он слышал совсем недавно, только произнесенные другим голосом. 

— Магия держится на крови, — глухо ответил Антон, повторяя свои слова. — Все это ради магии.

— Я не хочу становиться магом, — пожал плечами мальчик. — Это только в книжках интересно, а в жизни… Я чувствовал силу, безграничную силу. И понимал, во что она меня превращает. В монстра. 

Мальчик даже не представлял, насколько был прав. В нем и правда чувствовался чудовищный потенциал, вот только совершенно невозможно было определить — Светлый или Темный. Возможно, это неопределенность нулевого волшебника, способного менять цвет. Но возможно…

— Ты позволишь мне прочесть заклинание? — спросил Антон. — Простое заклинание, которое покажет правду. Они увидят все своими глазами и перестанут на тебя сердиться. 

Мальчик кивнул. Антон раскрыл книгу, чуть прищурился, ловя тень от ресниц. Почему-то руки дрожали. Он прочел заклинание, короткое и простое, но вложил в него столько сил, сколько смог. Мир потемнел, поплыл, стремительно завертелся в водовороте черно-белой мути, песка и ярких красок. Всего одновременно. Словно Антон летел с бешеной скоростью по слоям Сумрака. 

Все прекратилось так же быстро, как началось. Антон стоял на зеленом поле — то ли на шестом слое, то ли в обычном мире. А напротив него стоял мальчик. Такой же, как и сейчас, но накаченный чудовищной силой. Или же наоборот — совершенно ее лишенный. В его зрачках Антон видел свое отражение и двоих за спиной. Главу Ночного и Дневного Дозоров. Их лица расплывались и мутнели, а голоса совсем не походили на те, что Антон слышал пару минут назад.

«Я не знал… Не с самого начала».

«Нужно сказать ему».

«Он меня возненавидит».

«А тебе не все равно?»

«Нет».

Антон моргнул, и все пропало. Он снова находился в комнате небольшого английского домика. А напротив стоял мальчик — будущий нулевой Темный. Или нет.

— Что ж, — глава Дневного Дозора хлопнул в ладоши. — Это был интересный эксперимент. Честно говоря, не думал, что получится, но, похоже, Кроули не растерял хватку. Отличная работа, дорогой. Мальчик станет абсолютным Темным. Пусть не сейчас, как мы планировали, но это произойдет.

— Ночной Дозор это устраивает, — кивнул Высший Светлый. — Жду полного отчета, Азирафаэль.

С этими словами он открыл портал и исчез в нем.

— Да, отчет, — спохватился глава Дневного Дозора. — Отдашь Вельз, она разберется. 

Едва за ним захлопнулся портал, Кроули застонал. 

— Вельз с меня три шкуры сдерет. Фигурально, но лучше бы буквально. Ненавижу отчеты.

— Так я действительно стану Темным? — вмешался мальчик. — Даже если не захочу?

— Никто не сможет тебя инициировать, если ты этого не захочешь, — покачал головой Антон. — Но иногда Сумрак делает выбор за тебя. А ты до сих пор не определился с цветом.

— Зеркало? — прошептал сзади Азирафаэль.

— Возможно, — вздохнул Антон.

— Зеркало ведь появляется, когда происходит перекос на сторону Света или Тьмы, — сказал Кроли. — Значит, нам придется следить за балансом. 

— Удачи, — искренне пожелал ему Антон.

Он поднял выпавшую из рук книгу, за которой, собственно, явился в Лондон, и собирался уже уходить, но тут мальчик обратился к нему:

— Можно спросить?

Антон кивнул.

— Что это были за голоса, и что они значили?

Кроули и Азирафаэль удивленно на него посмотрели. Похоже, они голосов не слышали.

— Это было для меня, — ответил Антон. 

Прежде чем его успели спросить еще о чем-то, он открыл портал и шагнул внутрь.

***  
Антон вышел прямо посреди кабинета, но не своей квартиры. Завулон поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

— Думал, не увижу тебя пару месяцев, — сказал он.

— Так мало? — Антон плюхнулся в кресло, повертел в руках книгу, отложил ее в сторону, решив, что до утра подождет. — Мне тут сказали, что мириться можно десятки лет. — Он помолчал и продолжил: — А еще что кровь не главное.

Завулон выжидающе на него смотрел.

— Я верю, что ты действительно не знал. 

— Попробуем сначала? — спросил Завулон.

— Попробуем продолжить, — ответил Антон.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
